


If I Knew Then

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Forced Prostitution, Gun Violence, M/M, Paddling, Prostitution, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie was trying to just survive and Nick was just looking for some fun. Is there more or will fate deal a cruel card?





	If I Knew Then

The sun streamed in the bedroom window, and the teen in the bed squeezed his eyes shut. He had had a late night at the club, and he wanted to sleep more. He groaned and threw the covers over his head, curling into a ball. Howie knew he had another shift scheduled that night, and he was dreading it. He hated being a prostitute, especially since he was only 17. 

“Howard!” his mother’s voice screeched, and Howie winced. That was the reason he was doing what he was. His mother did the same thing, and taught him everything she knew. She had forced him into the business three months ago, and Howie was now one of the top prostitutes at the club. 

“Yes Mami?” Howie padded out of his room, stretching slightly. 

“Do you have a shift tonight?” she asked impatiently, counting out the money he had made the night before. 

“Yes I do Mami, I go in at 10” his mother nodded, and pulled the cigarette from her teeth, puffing the smoke out. 

“You need to make at least 100 tonight to help pay the bills” Howie groaned softly internally. It was hard to make 100 dollars on a Wednesday night. 

“Yes Mami, I will do the best I can” he replied, wondering how he was going to make that much. 

The rest of the day was spent catching up on sleep, and trying to mentally prepare for that night. He knew that he had a new client that night, and wondered what would happen. Usually the new clients requested the older prostitutes, so this was a surprise. 

The club was a combination strip club, plus had a BDSM aspect to it as well. All rooms had a toybox filled with sex toys, whips, floggers, and the like. Howie had done a little BDSM, so he was comfortable with all the aspects to it. He was also a bit of a pain slut, so he loved being the one that clients took their anger out on. 

“Howard, room 5, ten minutes” his boss barked the second he got into the club. Howie nodded and went to change. He got changed into his usual outfit, and went to the assigned room. Inside was all the usual things, and Howie sighed, standing in the corner and waiting for his client. 

Nick entered the club, wondering what the hell he was doing there. His brothers had sent him here for his birthday, telling them they had gotten him a stripper/prostitute for the night. Nick was completely unsure about this, and he went up to the desk, giving his name. The woman behind the desk told him Room 5, and Nick followed the maze to the door he was told. He opened it, and gasped. 

“Sir” Howie looked up as the door opened, and a tall blonde came in, in casual clothes. He looked completely out of place, and Howie held in a grimace. It usually meant this was their first visit, and they asked entirely too many questions. 

“You look too young to be doing this” was the first thing out of the man’s mouth, and Howie groaned. 

“I assure you I am 19 sir, and fully qualified to meet your needs. What do you want to happen tonight?” Howie went over and ran his hands along the blonde’s chest, feeling his shiver. 

“Haven’t been sucked on in a while, and I kind of want to be fucked in the ass” Nick requested, and Howie nodded. This was typical for a first timer, it was only the repeat clients who brought the kinks in. 

“Let’s get you undressed Sir, and I will satisfy your needs” Howie began taking the older man’s shirt off, Nick trying to relax and allow the younger man to do this. He had a feeling that this prostitute was not 19 years old, but he couldn’t prove it. 

“What’s your name anyway” Howie groaned internally. They could never give out their real names, for their safety, so he always gave the name he wished he was called. 

“Tony Donetti” he replied, and Nick nodded. 

“Name’s Nick” Howie nodded, he really didn’t care, because most of the clients he had, he never saw again. 

Howie went to Nick’s jeans, and looked up. The blonde nodded, and Howie undid his jeans, pulling them down. Not the biggest cock he’d ever sucked, but was one of the longer ones. He still remembered his favorite client, AJ, who was the perfect length and thickness for him. Howie hadn’t seen him in a while, and hoped he was doing well. 

“I’ll start sucking now Sir” Howie licked Nick’s cock, grimacing internally. Way too salty for his taste, but he would grin and bear it. 

“Fuck!” Nick exclaimed, as Howie started sucking him off. Howie expertly went up and down his cock, feeling Nick’s rough hands enter his hair. He wasn’t fond of sucking cock, he much preferred being fucked, but he did what was requested of him. 

“Tony, you are damn amazing” Nick panted, as Howie looked up at him, knowing the older man was close.

Nick cried out his fake name as Howie sucked, swallowing the load. Nick groaned, before Howie came off his cock. 

“I don’t want you blowing your load into me. I want you to fuck my hole until you are close. I want you to pull out, spray my back, and lick it up. I want you tasting your own cum” Howie’s eyes widened, but he nodded. This was an unusual request, but not the first time he had heard of it. It would be his first time, and it intrigued him. 

“Yes Sir” he watched as Nick got in position on the bed, and climbed behind the older man. Howie grabbed the lube, and lubed his cock up, before dripping some on Nick’s hole. 

“Do I have your permission to finger you Sir, or do you want to be opened another way?” Howie asked, knowing some had different preferences. 

“Fingers please. If I come back, it will be by rimming, but not tonight” Nick loved being rimmed, but not by someone taking him the first time. Howie nodded, and pushed a finger into Nick’s hole. It was wider than he was expecting, and he was able to slip a second finger in easily. 

“I recently broke up with my ex, and my brothers bought me this as a present. AJ thought that this would make up for the lack of sex, and he recommended you” Nick said nonchalantly, and Howie tried not to make a noise, but his comment slipped out. 

“Well now I know where AJ’s been” Howie couldn’t believe that AJ was friends with this man. 

“Yea, he told me to tell you he’s sorry, but he has a boyfriend now” Howie tried to hide the hurt, and he just nodded softly. 

“I get that, I was surprised he came as long as he did. I promise I will care for you, like I did for him” Howie knew that if AJ heard that he had hurt Nick, that the older man would come back to the club just to tell him off. 

Nick nodded, and Howie got a third finger in Nick’s hole, before telling the older man he was lining his cock up. 

“Go ahead Tony” Howie nodded, and slipped into Nick’s widened hole. He started going in and out, and Nick groaned softly. 

“Am I hurting you Sir?” Howie asked cautiously, stopping his movements. Nick shook his head. 

“Keep going Tony, I am fine” Howie nodded, and starting fucking the older man. Nick told him to go faster, and Howie sped up his movements. Howie knew he was close, and told the older man. 

“Pull out Tony, and spray my back, and then lick it up” Nick told the younger man, who pulled out, and Nick laid down on the bed. Howie jerked his cock a few times, before spraying Nick’s back with the sticky, thick ropes. He coated the man’s back and bottom, before his cock went soft. 

“Lick it up” Nick looked back, smiling feeling the warm cum on his back. Howie bent his head down, and started licking the pale skin below him. Howie had never tasted his own cum, and vastly preferred it to Nick’s. He finished cleaning the older man, and sat back. Nick pulled his legs up, and flipped around. 

“Thanks Tony, if I need you again, I’ll request you. Keep it, it’s from me and my friends” Nick handed Howie a hundred dollar bill, and Howie was floored. This was his first client of the night, and he had already made what his Mami needed. 

“Thank you Sir, I hope to see you soon” Howie got off the bed, and watched as Nick got dressed, before saying goodbye and leaving the room. Howie left and went to take a break, putting the money away in safety. He sighed hearing his name called again twenty minutes later, hoping the night went quickly. 

The next few weeks passed relatively normally. AJ dropped by to say Hi to Howie, and apologize for disappearing on him. Howie shrugged it off, and told him that he enjoyed Nick. The older man grimaced, and Howie asked what was wrong. AJ explained that Nick was in a new relationship, and that they weren’t happy with his SO. Howie nodded, and didn’t think much of it. 

One night, he was told to go back to Room 5, and his client would be there in 10. It had been a slow night, so Howie was desperate for something. He went into the room, and waited in the corner like usual. 

“Hi Nick” Howie spoke as he watched the older blonde enter the room. He winced seeing the look on Nick’s face. 

“Where is the toy box?” he growled, and Howie knew this would be a different night. Nick was not happy at all. He had been the object of punishment before, so he was used to it. He pointed to the corner of the room, instinctively knowing not to speak. 

Nick had asked at the desk what the prostitutes limits were, and he was told that he couldn’t leave permanent marks, or draw blood, but everything else was fair game. 

“Strip, get on the bed, and spread out” Nick grunted out, and Howie hastened to obey. Nick pulled out the rope, paddle, and crop. 

“What are your personal limits?” Nick’s eyes cleared for a moment, and he looked at Howie. 

“I don’t want to be covered in piss or shit, no blood, no permanent marks” Howie responded, knowing he had tried everything else, either with his mother, or with different clients. Nick nodded, and his eyes clouded again. He tied the younger man down with the ropes, binding Howie to the bed.  

“Refer to me as Master tonight” he ordered, and Howie nodded. Nick ran his fingers along Howie’s bare body, causing the teen to shiver slightly. Nick smirked, and pinched his ass. Howie cried out, and Nick slapped his ass in response. 

“Might want to conserve your voice, you are going to be in a lot of pain tonight” Nick warned, and Howie went quiet. 

Nick grabbed the paddle and ran it on his ass, laying the first spank. Howie cried out, before moaning lightly. Nick smirked. 

“You like the pain don’t you?” Nick threaded his hand through Howie’s curls, as the teen nodded.

“Yes Master, I do” he whimpered out. Nick laid down the second spank, and Howie arched into the pain. 

Nick continued spanking Howie, his ass turning a deep red. 

“I did some research into the club, and you specifically” Howie’s eyes widened, and he swallowed harshly. 

“Really Master?” he asked tentatively, wincing as Nick moved to using the crop. 

“Yes, and I know you aren’t 19 years old, you aren’t even 18. Why the hell is a 17 year old working in a BDSM club?” Nick asked casually, continuing to crop Howie’s back and ass. 

Howie lowered his head and swallowed. He forgot how much was out there on the internet. Damn him having a public Facebook. 

“My mother is a prostitute as well, and she taught me all she knew. She got hurt and disabled a few months ago, and basically told me I had to quit school and start working. I look older than my age, and getting a fake ID is ridiculously easy, so I was able to start working the club right away. I’ve been doing this the last six months, but it’s all I know” Howie admitted, and cried out as the crop hit his thighs. 

“Is this what you want to do the rest of your life,  _ Howie _ ?” Nick asked, raking his hands down Howie’s back. 

“How did you know my name?” Howie trembled a bit, thankful that the rooms were soundproof, and the videos were soundless. 

“The internet is a wonderful thing. I told you that you looked too young at our first meeting, and you lied to my face. That, coupled with my breakup yesterday brought me here in a foul mood, needing to cause pain” Nick snarled, and pulled Howie’s head back. 

“Yes Master” Howie whimpered out, wondering what else would be happening tonight. 

“Hands and knees, I am fucking your ass” Howie scrambled to go to the ordered position after Nick got off of him. 

Nick got behind Howie, and plunged into his hole, dry. Howie screamed, and Nick chuckled softly, beginning to fuck Howie hard and fast. The teen cried out, and it turned to moans and groans quickly. He quickly filled Howie’s hole, his cock throbbing. 

“Fuck you are such a damn good fuck” Nick groaned happily, knowing he was close. 

“Thank you Master” Howie whined out, loving this session so much. 

“Howie!” Nick screamed out, as he shot his load into the teen, never stopping his movements. Nick pulled out, and Howie collapsed on the bed. 

“Here, since you did as I asked, and were completely perfect for me, you get this for this session” Nick threw another hundred dollar bill on Howie’s back, got dressed, and left the room. 

Howie laid there for a few moments, before getting up and seeing the money. His eyes widened, and he smiled softly. The teen got the room fixed up, and went to take a break, wondering what else would be happening that night. 

Over the next two years, Nick visited the club occasionally, his heart breaking seeing Howie continuing to cling to the prostitution. He could see in the younger man’s eyes the desire to do or be something else. He always requested Howie when he visited, and the two would talk. 

“What do you really want to do Howie?” Nick asked one visit, as he fucked the young man. 

“All I know is this, but I would love to not work here anymore. I’d love to be used, but by only one person. I don’t want to keep having to wear condoms, so that I don’t get any diseases. I just want to be under one person the rest of my life. I honestly thought that it would be AJ, but I heard he recently married. I don’t know anymore” Howie sighed, moaning softly as Nick blew into him. 

Nick sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t have to do this. He was so hoping that Howie would want to do something else with his life. Nick couldn’t fault the young man, he had been raised this way. 

“Meet me tomorrow at the cafe across the street. I’d like to talk to you, away from here” Nick requested, and Howie nodded. 

“I’ll be here until 2am, so I’ll be there at noon, does that work?” Howie asked, and the older blonde inclined his head. 

Howie wondered what Nick wanted the rest of the night, and he returned to the apartment he had bought three months ago. The young man slipped into bed, but sleep eluded him. He had never met a client outside of the club, but Nick was different from the others. No one had ever looked him up, and he could still remember Nick’s tone when he told him that the blonde knew he was only 17. 

“What does he want?” was the final thought Howie had before he succumbed to sleep, hoping that Nick could possibly help him. 

Nick was heading towards the club, when he heard a gunshot, and saw someone run out of the alleyway next to the club. His heart dropped in his stomach, and he ran towards the alleyway. 

“No….god no” he gasped, as he saw Howie on the ground, holding his stomach, blood pouring out. 

“Howie!” Nick ran to the young man, and fell to his knees next to him, putting his hand on the wound, blood covering his hand. 

“Ni...nick” Howie gasped out, coughing. He could feel his blood pouring out, knowing he only had a few minutes left. 

“I am so sorry” Nick whimpered out, seeing the life starting to fade from Howie’s eyes. 

“Don’t, I am glad you are here with me, I never wanted to die alone. It always scared me. Why did you want to meet today?” Howie coughed out, trying to hold on. 

“I was going to offer you the chance to live with me, be my pet, I would have cared for you, loved you. I had such deep feelings for you, I wanted to explore them” Nick choked out, his tears mixing with Howie’s blood. 

“Thanks Nick, I would have loved that, and I had the same feelings” Howie gasped out, and Nick held his hand tighter. 

“God I am going to miss you” Nick sobbed, and Howie nodded, feeling cold. 

“It’s going dark Nick, can you just stay, please” Howie knew he had held on as long as he could. 

“I’ll stay love, I’ll get you a nice burial, I promise” Nick cried, and Howie nodded, closing his eyes. 

Nick watched as Howie’s chest moved up and down for the final time. He kept hold of Howie’s hand, but pulled his legs up, and cried. Nick couldn’t believe that his love was dead. He knew he should have gotten Howie out of there earlier. 

“Why?” he yelled out, cursing the world. Nick knew that he had to tell AJ that Howie was dead, and bury the younger man. He stood up, and nearly threw up seeing the amount of blood on his clothes and limbs. 

Two hours later, he had called the police, and the funeral home had picked up Howie’s body. He made his way home, and called AJ. He cried listening to his friend’s pleas that it wasn’t true, and Nick hated that he couldn’t change what had happened. He told AJ that he would be burying Howie, after he had found out that the younger man’s mother had died the year before. 

“I want to be there. I know you aren’t going to do a big service, but he deserves some form of a goodbye” AJ stubbornly told Nick, who agreed with him. 

Three days later, Nick, AJ, and their friends, along with some of Howie’s coworkers watched as Howie’s casket was laid in the ground next to his mother’s. Nick had paid for a nice headstone for the mother and son, with AJ, and some others chipping in. 

A year later, Nick was sitting in front of Howie’s gravestone, making sure that it was still being cared for. The blonde scrubbed the tears away, smiling softly, tracing the letters on the stone. 

“I met someone. We met online, but he’s a good guy. He’s wormed his way into my heart, and I am happy. Part of my heart will always be yours, but he’s made a place as well. God I miss you, but I hope you are happy, wherever you are. I will always think about you, and I can’t wait to see you again” Nick spoke softly, staring at the headstone. 

“Nick!” the blonde turned to see his boyfriend calling to him from the car. He nodded, and gave the one minute signal. He saw the older man nod, and Nick turned back to Howie’s gravestone. 

“I’ll be back in a year, and I’ll let you know how life is. Miss you and love you always Howie. Thank you for coming into my life, and I know you are always there watching over me” Nick traced the headstone one final time, before standing up. 

Nick walked back towards the car, and felt a gentle breeze, in the otherwise calm air. He smiled to himself, continuing to walk. He knew Howie had heard him, and was telling him that he was happy that Nick was moving forward with his life. Nick got in the car, and kissed his boyfriend gently, before laying a hand on top of his, and driving out of the cemetery. He still loved Howie, but he knew he had to move forward, and live life, just as Howie would have wanted. Nick looked out the window, wondering what would be happening in the next year, so he could tell Howie all about it. 


End file.
